Inadequate hand hygiene is widely recognized as contributing to the spread of infectious diseases in health care, food preparation, recreational cruising, and other enterprises. Until the invention described here, no method or apparatus has been described that quantifies hand hygiene activity in a way that permits the evaluation of whether the activity meets a pre-determined standard of hand hygiene.